gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Manfredi Montana
Character Manfredi Montana Also known as: * Mambro * MM * Boss * Punk Status: Alive Date of Birth: January 20th, 1988 Place of birth: Italy Nationality: Italian-Cuban Main affiliation: *Harley Montana (sister) * Anna Montana (sister) * Connor Ventura * Chris Harrison * Matthew Montana * Marcus Williams * Lamar Davis * Simeon Yetarian * Felix Daniels Enemies: * None Job: *Drug lord Handle: https://twitter.com/Manfredi_GTAO Creation Date: Febraury 2018 Manfredi Montana is a registered character. He was created in February of 2018. __TOC__ Biography Manfredi was part of a fairly wealthy family. His father was an entrepreneur, his mother was a stylist. At 6, in elementary school he met Chris Harrison. They immediately became friends, they shared the same passions for sports, movies and video games. Chris introduced him to Connor Ventura. So they became an inseparable trio. At 7 years old Manfredi's life changed. His sister Anna was born. Manfredi always looked after her when her parents were at work and became very fond of her. He was a little jealous because her parents always stayed with her, but he managed to understand that her sister, being a little girl, needed more attention. 3 years later, Manfredi's younger sister Harley was born. He managed to get out of middle and high school with excellent grades. At 17 he was in prison for counterfeiting dollars, he was released the following year. At 16 he moved to Cuba, his mother's hometown.There he made a lot of friend. There he found a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy. At that time he started buying cocaine and being influenced. He still managed to sustain himself and maintain his own balance. His friend Chris, who was also in Cuba advised him to move to Los Santos. Then Manfredi moved to Los Santos the 2 years later. His friend Lamar Davis, with whom he made friends thanks to Lifeinvader, welcomed him, and made him make some money. So one day he contacted Chris. The two met, and worked for any boss in the city to get some money. They began to peddle, steal cars, kill people and compete illegally. Manfredi's cousin Matthew arrived in Los Santos 10 years later. Manfredi had lost contact with Chris a little, he was very sad about it. But he still felt with Connor. Matthew, Manfredi and Connor started working for Marcus Williams, a fairly well-known boss. Being underpaid while working almost always for him, Manfredi decided to rob him. Marcus, however, apologized and then the two became friends. Manfredi stopped working for Marcus, and started his own business. Thus he founded the Montana Reality Company. Many people thus began to work for him, Manfredi falsified banknotes, dealt cocaine and worked hard all day to get money. Now he has become a drug lord. Personality Manfredi is sarcastic and cold, he likes spending time with friends and can be very nice and sociable. He cares about his family and always tries to protect every relative. It must be said that he gets angry very often and easily. FIB Database record {| |- valign="top" {| style="width: 650px; padding:20px; background-color:#0000;" Gallery Screenshot 01_02_2020 20_27_38 (4).png|Manfredi at 16 years old Manfredi Montana.jpg|Manfredi's profile photo Screenshot 14_01_2020 21_01_55 (2).png|Manfredi at his current age